The Accident
by RealityDramiony
Summary: Everything were fine, until the Ministry of Magic in London burned. Every employees were transferred in every Ministry in the World. Hermione, Harry, Pansy and Malfoy were transferred in Morocco : where it all began. Some romance and drama in this fanfiction. DM/HG - HP/GW - RW/LL - PP/BZ
1. Chapter 1 : Where it all began

**A/N : Hello guys ! My new project, "The Accident" it's a romance and drama. Well I'll update when I can. But I'll not update if there's no review. I know it's selfish but without review I don't know if you like the fic and I might leave the story.. Whatever here is the first chapter !**  
**You can also read my other fanfic in my profil. Still Dramione because everything is Dramione and nothing hurts. By the way, I decided that Remus, Tonks and Fred are still alive. Just by the way too.. I'm french and I'm just learning english at school so sorry for my mistakes ! **

**Disclaimer : I'm not JKR sorry not sorry **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Where it all began.**

_« You don't have to do this Draco ! » yelled Hermione, bleeding._

_« Malfoy, put your wand down, or I'll kill your little filthy mudblood. »_

_« Don't call her like that ! » he yelled._

_« So, Malfoy. What about an arrangement, you give me your wand and I give you this girl who don't deserve the life. »_

_« What about I kill you first ? That's better no ? »_

_« Draco ! Draco please don't do that ! Draco ! » she cried._

_« Shut up mudblood ! Endoloris ! » yelled the death eater._

_« Hermione no ! Okay stop this, I'll give you my wand if you give me Hermione.. But please leave her alone. » said Draco, his hair was messy, and they were black due to mud and smoke._

_« Okay.. I'll count, one.. two… three » said the man. He pushed Hermione while Draco gave him his wand._

_« What the hell are you going to do with my wand ? » he said, holding Hermione tighter. She was still bleeding._

_« Oh.. I'm going to do that ! Avada Kedavra ! » yelled the death eater, with the wand of Draco._

**Three months before.**

« Please, every employees in the room 301 ! Hurry up ! » yelled Kingsley Shacklebot after everybody.

« Kingsley ! What the hell is wrong ? Why- »

Harry cannot finish his sentence because a big explosion was heard in the first floor. All the employees of the Ministry of Magic ran to the room 301 in the basement. Security evacuated the other, not that they are in danger.  
Harry ran in a office and found Hermione with hers papers.

« Hermione ! Come on hurry up ! » yelled Harry, pushing Hermione out of the door.

« Wait ! All my work ! I have to take it »

« We don't have the time Hermione ! » Harry cried, he turn his head and saw Malfoy closing his office. « Damn it, Malfoy, Hermione let's go we don't have the bloody time ! »

An other explosion was heard again, Hermione stooped down with Harry and Malfoy, a big smoke invaded the whole floor. Harry began to crawl, followed by Malfoy and Hermione. They were in danger and they knew that. They found the exit and took the stairs with Zabini and Luna.  
They arrived in the room 301, where all the employees were there. Kingsley casted a lot of spells with the Aurors and they put wards everywhere.

« Everybody.. After the war, we were all happy, no problems, no Dark Lord, no Death Eaters.. But now, apparently, a death eater escaped Azkaban. » Everyone was shocked and noises were heard. The Minister calmed them down and continued « Because of all those damages, you will all be disperse in other Minsitry in the World. You'll still have your own functions but you have to change country. I have the list and I'm going to tell where you will go. »

« I hope it's not in Groenland or something like that » growled Zabini, Hermione laughed and smacked him.

« Zabini Blaise, Lovegood Luna , Bell Katie and Weasley Ronald you will go in Italia. » he said some other names too.

« Chang Chô , Brown Lavender and McLaggen Cormac, in Switzerland. »

After a while, they were only Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, Parkinson and two other man.

« You are the last, you will go in Morocco. »

« Marocco ? I always wanted to go there ! » cried Pansy Parkinson, smiling.

« But, Kingsley, what are you going to do ? » asked Hermione, still with her questions.

« I'm going to call the D.A. I'll owl you four. »

« Four ? But Kingsley theres only me and Har- »

« No, me and Pansy too, are in the Dumbledore's Army » smirked Malfoy. He pat Hermione's shoulder who gave him a glare.

« You will have your own house. Harry and Hermione you will live together and Pansy and Draco you too together » said Kingsley, he continued « About your wife and your kid Harry, you can take them with you. Don't worry »

« I can't believe that we're going in Marocco. I have to do my bags and.. Wait Kingsley how are we going to do all this ? The Ministry is burning ! » yelled Hermione.

« No, some firefighters came. But here are the portkey for each country. Here is yours. Harry, I owled a portkey to Ginny, she'll come after you normaly. » he turned his head and talked to everybody « Anyway, work hard, I'll owl you all. Goodbye »

Everybody took their portkey and so do Malfoy, Parkinson, Harry and Hermione with the two men. They arrived in the Wizard Marocco, next to a neighborhood. It was located two blocks from the Ministry of Magic in Morocco.  
Harry found a big house where it was wrote « Potter and Granger ». Six house after,down the street were a big house too wich was wrote « Malfoy and Parkinson ». Harry entered in the house with Hermione. They were looking around the mansion and they finally finished in the big living room. There was a bedroom for Hermione upstairs, another for Harry and Ginny and another for James, their kid.  
Hermione sat in the big couch when they heard a noise. Harry opened the door and found Ginny, holding James. He ran to her and kissed her, he kissed James in the forehead and they entered in the house. Ginny gave James to Harry and she ran to Hermione, hugging her.

« Thanks Merlin, you are alive ! » cried Ginny « I was so afraid ! »

« Us too… Hell, we just fought Voldemort and another stupid death eater invades the Ministry. »

« That's awkward… How did he escaped Azkaban. » said Harry, playing with James.

« Yeah.. whatever, Kingsley will owl us so what about we cook something for dinner and forget what's happened today ? » asked Ginny, smiling.

Hermione nodded and she followed Ginny in the kitchen. They were cooking when someone knocked at the door of the kitchen. Hermione took her wand and opened the door, it was Parkinson with… Malfoy.

« Hello, Granger. »

« Hello, what's wrong ? » she asked, putting her wand down.

« Can we eat beside you all tonight ? Pansy is afraid after what happened today. » said Malfoy, in his coldly voice as usual.

« Yes, come on in Pansy. You too Malfoy. » said Hermione, smiling to Parkinson.

They entered in the house, Malfoy went in the living room where he found Harry playing with James. He shook Harry's hand. Yeah, they're not really friend but they decided to be civil to each other.  
He was talking to Harry while the girls were cooking.  
Hermione was cutting some vegetable when Pansy decided to opened her mouth.

« How are you girls ? »

« Well huh.. fine and you ? » asked Ginny, baking a cake.

« I don't know, I'm afraid and.. damn it I forgot what happened during Hogwarts and a stupid death eater come back. » said Pansy, close to tears.

« Oh Pansy don't cry, come on we will all find him and he'll have the sentence he deserves. » said Hermione, trying to comfort Pansy.

Ginny nodded and after they finished to cook, they called the boys. They all went in the dining room. Harry sat beside Pansy, Ginny with James in her lap, trying to feed him and Hermione beside Malfoy.  
They were eating, Ginny was talking with Pansy and Hermione while the boys were talking to each other.

« Hey Harry, what about Remus and Tonks ? Are they safe ? »

« I think yes, I'll owl them later. »

« About owl, theres one at the window. » said Pansy, pointing the owl with her finger.

Hermione stood up and took the letters. She gave the letters to Pansy, Harry and Malfoy. She sat and opened hers.

« I start at 10 a.m everymorning. Then I eat at 12pm until 1pm and after I work and finish at 4. Damn I love Marocco. And you ? » asked Harry

« Same as Harry.. » said Pansy, smiling because she has a good hours.

« Oh my god, I start at 8 am ! Seriously ? And I have only half an hour to eat and I finish at 6pm ! Are they serious ? » cried Hermione, putting her hands on her face.

« And you Drake ? »

« Same as Granger. Damn, it was better in London. » he growled, sighing.

After the dinner, Hermione walked Pansy and Draco with Harry at their house. Hermione was ahead them with Pansy, talking about the beach while the boys were talking behind them. Draco wasn't listening to Harry, he was focused on Hermione, the way she was laughing and how her hair was waving because of the wind made her so beautiful. Damn, he shook his head and focused his attention to Harry.

« Argh, Hermione I forgot the key of the house and Ginny's sleeping. Please walked them home I'll wait for you okay ? Don't take your time »

« Okay Harry. »

« So Granger, you're going to work with me huh ? » said Draco, smirking.

« Oh sod off Malfoy, leave me alone. »

« It's gonna be a long day tomorrow » muttered Pansy to herself.

* * *

PLEASE JUST PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. It's all I ask... Please.  
Next chapter soon. xx

**Coming soon in "The Accident" :**

_« I don't think so, now take off your dirty hands of my door. I wanna work. »_

_ « Do you wanna eat with me tonight ? »_

_ « I'm sorry ? » she said, chocked._

_ « Just… forget. Nothing, I'll ask Pansy. » said Malfoy, walking off Hermione's office._

OoOoOoOoOooOo

_« We found a body yesterday, it's her body. »_

_ « I can't tell her ! She will cry and she.. Damn Remus what are we going to do ? »_

_ « I don't know Harry, just tell her before she know by newspapers. »_


	2. Chapter 2 : Grangie go out with me ?

**A/N : Hey ! I'm back for another chapter. I repeat that i'm french, and I'm just learning english at school. So I'm really sorry if I make some mistakes, tell me in private or in review I'm trying to do my best. Thanks guys for the reviews you left yesterday, I'm really happy, really. Please leave again reviews.. I beg you please, leave reviews.**

**Disclaimer : *Malfoy* You really think she's JKR ? Just kidding**

***Writer* Oh shut up ferret. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Grangie, go out with me ? **

Hermione woke up, the next morning, trying to understand where she is exactly. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She remembered that she was in Morocco now. She sighed and got up from her bed. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. After getting out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and she cast a spell she had learned in the sixth year. Her hair was not as bushy as before and she had pretty curls now. She put a skirt, her heels, her pantyhose, a white shirt and jacket and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Ginny was already awake and had already prepared breakfast.

« Hello, » said Ginny, « Slept well ? » she asked, serving her a cup of coffee.

« Yes, and you? » Ginny nodded and served her pancakes

« Yes, pretty good, James did not stop crying, but he calmed down when Harry took her in his arms » She laughed and washed her cup, « Ready for a day of work with Malfoy? » She asked, letting out a smile his lips.

« Ready to work ? Yes. With Malfoy ? I don't think so. » she replied, with a false enthusiasm.

« Why don't you give him a chance? » she asked, Hermione was about to answer when Ginny cut her before « He changed Hermione, even Harry gave him a chance. You should do the same. »

« I don't know, maybe he has changed, but he still has not apologized for his behavior during Hogwarts! » She sighed and took a sip of her coffee before continuing « If he apologizes, one day maybe I will forgive. But with the attitude he has towards me, surely not now. »

« But.. »

« No but Ginny, case closed. I must go, thank you for breakfast! » She said, taking her bag. She left the house and pushed the gate when she saw a blond man in front of the house, playing with his wand.

« What the hell are you doing here Malfoy ? I have to bear you at work and you are my neighboor so what do you want ? »

« Just wanna go with you at the Ministry. It's been a while since we didn't talk- »

« Since yesterday? Yeah it's true that it's been a long time huh! Hurry up, I start in five minutes and I don't want to be late on the first day here. » She announced, starting to walk before him.

They made the journey together and arrived at the Ministry, she separated from him, taking the elevator before him. She went up to the second floor and greeted the secretary he gave her files. She thanked her and went to her office, she opened the door and tried to close it but she felt something that was blocking.  
She looked up and saw a smile she knew for so long.

« Malfoy, leave me alone. I have work. Not like you » she snapped, trying to close her door.

« You hurt me you know ? » he said, touching his chest as if he was deeply hurt.

« I don't think so, now take off your dirty hands of my door. I wanna work. »

« Do you want to eat with me tonight ? » He asked, without paying attention to what she said.

« I'm sorry, what ? » she cried, chocked.

« Just forget… Nothing. I will ask Pansy. » he said, puzzled. He walked to his office.

Hermione shut the door and stick against it « Did… did he just ask me to go out with him ? » she asked, to herself. A little confused.  
She sat in her chair and started to read the files when a owl arrived.  
She opened the window, stroked the animal and it went away. It asseya on a corner of his desk and opened the letter. There was a buffer Ministry « Surely Kingsley .. » she thought.  
She read the letter and frowned. « Damn ! » she swore, taking out the door and she walked over to Harry's office who had already entered without knocking live.

« Harry, what the hell is that? » she asked, upset.

« Hermione, you're not going to be like Ron! Knock at the door when you come ! » cried Harry, he sat in his chair and told her to sat too.

« I'm sorry Harry, but what is this ! They want us to stay here for a year ! Damn Harry a year ! » she yelled, her cheeks flushed with anger.

« Yeah, I just received the letter too. It's not a big deal, it's just a year a- »

« But our life is there ! And what about my books, where will I buy some books now ? » she sat down and wept

« Still a bookworm Grangie. However, Potter, have you the file n°487 ? » said Draco, tapping at the door and entering.

« Oh shut up Malfoy ! »

Harry gave him the file and he smiled. Draco stared into space. Harry called him several times but he was in his thoughts. Hermione hit him on the arm and he jumps.

« What is the matter with you? You hate me that much that you hit me? » he spoke, touching his arm.

« Oh come on, I just smacked you is not a big deal. Well, I'm going to eat. See you tonight Harry » She approached Harry and kissed him on the cheek, she smiled at Malfoy and left the office to go to her and retrieve her bag and headed for the elevators when she bumped into someone.

« I'm sorry, I haven't see you I'm -.. Oh Malfoy »

« Yes, that my last name. You know me so well Grangie. » he smirked.

« Don't call me like that you ferret ! What do you want ? »

« What ? I can't take the elevators ? » he asked, raising an eyebrow

« Well no, because there are seven elevator and by chance, you choose the one I'll take. »

« I call it destiny.»

« Leave me alone, » she said, riding in the elevator.

« Granger listen to me »

« No »

« Hermione bec- »

« Malfoy fuck off ! »

He wanted to answer, but the elevator closed and stepped back with a jerk, Hermione had not hung and she fell backward. Draco grabbed her and she narrowly clung to him. But they fell .Draco was on the floor while Hermione was on him. Their mouths were a ready thumb and Draco could feel the hot breath of Hermione brushed his lips. When the elevator reached the first floor, they stood up and came out of it.

« Did you called me Hermione ? » she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

« Yes, why ? It's your name no ? »

« I suppose.. yes. Malfoy, did you asked me to go out with you ? » she asked, while she entered in the cafeteria.

« I've just asked you to eat with me tonight is not a date. Just as friend. »

« We're not friend. » she replied, sitting down with her tray.

« Just a night ok ? I'll pick you up Tuesday. »

She couldn't answer because Malfoy was already gone. She smiled and thought « Maybe I could give him a chance.. »

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THAT'S ALL I ASK ! Please..

**Coming soon, in "The Accident"**

_« She loves you, I know, I can see it »_

_« You are really awkward you know that ? »_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_« You knew it ? Why didn't you tell me ! » she yelled, crying._

_« I'm sorry Hermione, I'm so sorry. »_

_« No you're not, because if you were my best friend, you would have told me before ! »_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_« She died because someone killed her. What are we going to do ? They are in danger.. We are in danger ! »_

_« We have to go back at Hogwarts. » _


	3. Chapter 3 : Dead

**A/N : Thank you all for the reviews ! I'm really.. HAPPY ! *smile* Well, here is the chapter 3 with some Dramione moments héhé**

**Disclaimer : I'M NOT JKR. What else ? **

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Dead.**

« We found a body yesterday » said Kingsley, pacing up and down Harry's office

« I can't tell her ! She will cry and she.. Damn Remus what are we going to do ? »

« I don't know Harry, just tell her before she know by newspapers. » replied Remus, patting Harry's back.

« But why, I don't understand why they attacked a muggle ? » asked Harry, still chocked.

« We don't know Harry, that's why we need your help and her help. »

Hermione was in the house, playing with James in the garden when a man came up. He was tall, and he was dressed in a suit. He had black glasses on her eyes. He opened the gate and went to the big door. He rang and Hermione took James in his arms. She went into the house, shut the garden gate and walked toward the door.

« Hello, who are you? » she asked, opening the door

« Just take it. » He said in a cold voice, holding a letter.

« Sorry ? But .. » She took the letter and watched. She raised her head, but the man had disappeared.

She closed the door, confused. She walked into the living room and put James on a play mat for children. She sat on a chair and Detailing the letter. He had written "Miss Granger" in ink before, Hermione was rather afraid that content took his wand and sent a Patronus to Draco. Yes Draco because Ginny had gone to Switzerland with Pansy for a day and Harry had an important meeting with the DA and someone had to keep James. Hermione had devoted much safer. She sent the Patronus and waited. She watched James who had just fallen asleep and she smiled

Draco entered through the garden gate and walked to Hermione

« Hey, what's happening? » he asked, worried.

« A man came to the house and gave me a letter. Before I ask him why he gave me that he had already gone .. »

« You did not open? » he asked, entering the room

« No, I was waiting for you first. Who knows there are lots of it. »

« Good decision, come on. » He took his wand and cast spells on the verification letter. « Granger, look. »

« What? » she asked, lost

« There was a spell. Let me explain, if you had opened the letter, there will have a smoke that will have poisoned you in some ways. I ship the letter with me, I will do an investigation on it. »

She burst into tears and sat on the couch. Malfoy, not knowing what to sat next to her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Hermione leaned back and rested her head on his chest and wept again Malfoy.  
They stayed like that while the door is crafted. Revealing Ginny and Pansy, who did drop their bags on the floor in shock.

« What is it? » asked a male voice behind her.

« I. .. Look how they both are entwined » said Pansy, still chocked.

« It was bound, you see, if they don't end up together before the end of the month there is a problem » laughed Blaise, entering in the house.

« Oh ! Guys, it's not what you think ! » cried Hermione, pulling away Draco. She glanced at Draco, knowing full well he would say something stupid as usual.

« She's right, she just received something dangerous, » he told the story and their continued, « and she cried so I was just there to comfort her. Nothing more. »

« Hm. Okay. Where is my baby love? » Ginny asked, going to James sleeping.

« We played and we ate, then after he was asleep. »

« Thank you very much Hermione », Ginny took her son in her arms. She climbed the stairs to put it in its cradle.

« So, what are you doing tomorrow night? » Pansy asked

« I. .. go somewhere, and you? »

« Blaise will take me to dinner at a Moroccan restaurant! I can not wait to taste their food. And you Drake ? »

« I will probably eat out, I gotta go. See you tomorrow at work Granger. » Draco left the house followed Pansy and Blaise greeted Hermione. Draco left with the letter he put in a plastic bag.

Hermione smiled and closed the door. She needs Ginny's help for tomorrow. She climbed the stairs and went in Ginny's room. She opened the door and saw Harry and Ginny about crying. She approached Harry and gave him a look, full of explanations.

« Nothing, just the hormones. »

« Hormones? How so? »

« Yes, Hermione, I'm pregnant » she said, smiling sadly.

« And you're sad? But it's great Ginny! I'm happy for you, we'll celebrate soon. How was the appointment Harry? »

« I just talked to Kingsley and Remus. Nothing special.»

« Are you sure ? » She asked, arms crossed.

« Yes, do not worry .. »

The day after this, Hermione went in the kitchen, went into the kitchen. She took her breakfast and saw Harry arrive with a huge garbage bag.

«What's in it? » asked Ginny and Hermione together

« Huh? Nothing, just unnecessary papers. »

« Hmm, okay, » Hermione tank. « Well I gotta go, tell me Harry, you have not seen the Prophet this morning? There was nothing but the owl with. »

« Really? It's strange .. » he replied, stammering a bit.

« Weird.. Well, see you this evening Ginny ! Bye Harry, bye Jamie »

Hermione picked up her bag, kissed James on the cheek and she laughed out of the house. She went to the department and all employees looked at her with sad eyes. She raised her eyebrows, and took the elevator. She went to the secretary's office and took his issues of the day.

« My condolences Miss Granger. » said the secretary, with a sad smile.

« What the hell is going on here ? » yelled Hermione, she ran in her office and closed the door but someone opened it after her.

« I'm sorry Hermione for your mother. » said Draco, sincere.

« What ? »

« You… you didn't read the Daily Prophet ? » asked Draco, sitting in a chair.

« No ! He didn't came in the house today ! »

« Oh.. well look. » he gave her the newspaper and she read.

**Hermione Granger's mother died ! **

**Yes, the mother of Hermione Granger, smartest witch of the age died yesterday in her house. No weapons were found in the home, all traces of evidence have disappeared.**

« It is strange, » said the Minister of Magic in England, a friend of Miss Granger too, « we will conduct our investigation with the assistance of Mr. Potter. I hope Hermione is fine and she will overcome this ordeal. »

« This must be related to what happened at the Ministry.» said Cormac MacLaggen, «We are sure that the murderer tries to touch us, by killing our loved ones. We will do our best to stop it »  
We are all sorry for the one who fought with Harry Potter against the Black Mage and we wish him our condolences. More information on the life of Hermione Granger and her family page 4.

** Ian Johnson for the Daily Prophet  
**  
Hermione looked at the newspaper, and then she collapsed, Draco screamed, raced to her and hugged her. He tried to wake her. He brought and laid on the couch. He called the secretary and asked for the necessary to awaken him.  
After ten minutes, Hermione opened her eyes and met two gray eyes that stared.

Feeling better? Draco asked, worried.

« Yes .. I .. » she put a hand on his forehead and remembered everything. The newspaper, the death of his mother, Draco cried when she fainted.

« My mother .. she died. I left London, and she died because of me. » She burst into tears and trembled a little. Draco sat beside her and took her in his arms again. « I think she'll end up crying when I'm here. » he thought.

« What I am supposed to do ? And how my father is now ! » she yelled, « I have to apparate in London.

« Hermione is too dangerous. »

« But I have to see him ! I have to ! »

Draco sighed and left the office « Even Malfoy left me » she cried, but she stopped when she saw Draco, wearing his suit. He held out his hand and smiled. « Go put your jacket, we'll take the floo. »  
Hermione's eyes shined and she ran to him and kissed him in the cheek. She separated from him put on his jacket. Draco, a little stunned, stood up and touched his cheek. He approached her wiped the tears that had sunk. He kissed each place where tears had sunk and he smiled again.

« Draco 2, Hermione 1, » he thought, smiling. He took Hermione's arm and stepped into the fireplace and took the Floo. They appeared in London, in a house. They left the fireplace and looked around. There was nobody

« Dad? » Hermione shouted, climbing stairs

She went to the room and saw his father lying on the bed, sobbing.

« Hermione? Dear? » Dad! She raced into his arms and sobbed, Draco meanwhile climbed the steps of the stairs.

Paul Granger took her daughter in her arms and wept with her. He stroked her back and smiled sadly.

« Honey, I'm so sorry. »

« « You do not have to be a dad! I'm sorry for both of us especially. »

Draco entered the room and saw the father and daughter to support each other. It was like a stab in the heart because it has never had this kind of support before. And even now.

« Mr. Granger, I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm sorry to meet you in this situation and I'm sorry for your wife, sincerely ». Paul Granger stood up and shook Draco's hand.

« He is your boyfriend? »He asked tank.

« Dad, he is a friend »

« Oh, okay. Hermione, you're not supposed to be in Morocco? »

« Yes, but I'm staying here until funeral. Then I want you to come with me. »

« Sweetheart .. – »

« Dad, I do not want to lose you, too! » she cried, bursting into tears.

Paul decided to get up but Draco gave him a look saying "I got it" he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head against his chest and wept more. He kissed her on the forehead and asked to calm down.

After discussing an hour about the funeral. Paul proposed to Hermione and Draco sleep there instead of taking their old apartment. After dinner, Draco was in the guest bedroom's bed and sent messages to Blaise with his cellphon when someone knocked on the door. He shouted "Enter", the door opened revealing Hermione wearing a nightie, hair tied in a loose bun that suited her so well. He put his phone on the bedside table and sat up. Hermione approached the bed and sat on it.

« I'm sorry. »

« Why? » He asked, raising an eyebrow.

« Because tonight, we had to eat together. »

« Oh, that's okay, we can arrange it again » he smiled and stretched. « How- »

« Why are you nice to me? » she asked, cutting him off, looking at her hands.

« Huh? »

« Why are you nice to me? » she repeated, « you comfort me, you .. kiss me on the cheek or forehead. You make me hugs. Why ? You're not supposed to hate me? »

« I do not hate you, » he answered directly. « I was raised to detest you because of your blood because you're the best friend of Potter, but I wanted the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin so I'll have a reason to be your friend. But I've never hated you. Instead I wanted to be your friend. »

Hermione affected by his speech went over to him and put it under the covers. She put her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his belly. She closed her eyes and said.

« She died because someone killed her. And intentionally. What are we going to do now ? They are all in danger. We are nin danger. »

« We have to go back at Hogwarts. »

* * *

**So ? What do you think ? They will go at Hogwarts, and McGonagall will welcome them. Please leave a review by the way.**

**Love you all, xxx**

**Coming soon, in The Accident.**

_« Everyday, someone dies and someone born. »_  
_« But.. I miss her so much » she said, crying._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_« When will you tell her ? » He asked, looking at the window._  
_« Telling what ? »_  
_« That you love her of course. You think I see nothing ? » he smiled and gave him a cookie « I see everything, and I see how you look at her. And how she look at you. »_


	4. Chapter 4 : And she will be love

**A/N : SORRY SORRY SORRY ! I'm so late ! But I had a lots of problems but now, everything's okay ! **  
**Whatever, here is the chapter 4, I'm really.. really.. sorry. Seriously ! **

**Disclaimer : not me. **

* * *

Chapter 4 : And she will be love.

Draco woke up next to Hermione, she was in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He looked up and smiled, stroking her hair. Hermione moved a little and tightened her grip on Draco. He decided to get up and let Hermione sleep again but she woke up.

« Hello, slept well ? » he asked, caressing her hair.

« Yeah, you really are comfortable » she answered, yawning. « What time is it ? »

« I don't know, go wash yourself. » he said, while he stood up and went in the kitchen.

Hermione's father was already there and he was eating his breakfast. He nodded at Draco when he said «Good morning » and he smiled.

« When will you tell her ? » He asked, looking at the window.

« Telling what ? »

« That you love her of course. You think I see nothing ? » he smiled and gave him a cookie « I see everything, and I see how you look at her. And how she look at you. »

Draco raised an eyebrow and sighed. « It's so easy to see ? »

« To see what ? » asked Paul, smirking.

« That I might love her. » replied Draco, he understood Paul's plan and sighed again « Damn, you're like your daughter. She should have been in Slytherin. »

« You know that they wanted me to go there ? » said Hermione, entering in the kitchen. She went over his father and kissed him in the cheek. « But I'm a muggleborn.. and they just allow Pureblood and Halfblood too. »

Draco was about to replied when he saw Paul frowning at the word Pureblood. Draco raised an eyebrow, he decided to do like nothing happen but in his mind, he was asking himself why her father frowned at those words. Paul smiled and he decided to go upstairs because of the funeral today. Hermione walked to Draco and kissed him in the cheek.

« Kind of ritual every morning. » she said, after she saw that Draco was confused.

« Are you sad ? » he asked, looking at her in the eyes.

« Yes, but I don't show it. » She sighed.

« Herm- »

« I'm gonna change, be ready in twenty minutes. » she said, smiling at him.

Draco went in the guest room and he changed his clothes. He put a tie and a black suit. He took his wand and he did a curse, a big bouquet of flowers appeard. He went downstairs and he saw Hermione crying while Paul was patting her back. Draco raised an eyebrow but Hermione said nothing, Paul Granger went out with Draco and Hermione and they entered in the car. Hermione was behind with Draco and the Slytherin Prince took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.

_**(Few hours later)**_

« I'm so sad, she left us like this. »

« She's proud of you anyway, don't waste your time on crying Hermione. » said her father, giving her a cup of tea.

« But.. Damn, Dad can I go downstairs ? »

« Okay but do not touch my box, you know that I care. »

« Yeah, yeah. Come with me Mal- Draco ? »

He nodded and went downstairs. Hermione opened the door and turned on the light. She walked over to a shelf.

« I am looking for pictures, so if you find me doing okay sign? Oh and do not touch the box of my father. »

« Why does not he want to be touched? » He asked, removing sheets that covered furniture.

« I do not know, my father is filled with mystery. Finally he his world. »

Draco nodded and turned back to Hermione who had found albums was installed on the floor when his father arrived.

« I gotta go to work, be wise darling okay? »

« Dad, I do not have eight years, » she laughed and nodded, « no problem, see you tonight. »

He greeted Draco and pulled up, a worried look on his face. Hermione turned back to Draco and it shoved a big trunk. He decided to open with a Alohomora and it opened. There was a big book, and photos. And a table and another box and a sealed letter.  
Draco took the letter curious and wanted to open when he heard Hermione laugh. He closed the big box and laid the letter in his pocket approached Hermione and she showed him some pictures, he smiled and laughed at jokes she made about memories. After an hour there, they decided to go top. Hermione was asleep exhausted on the couch. Dracorestored it with a blanket and sat down beside her. Hermione smiled in his sleep and repeating words like "Mom" or "I love you so." She frowned and walked in his dream. Draco laughed and pulled the letter out of his pocket. He decided to read but Hermione had decided to wake up at that time. He ranged direct and Hermione smiled.

« Slept well? »

« Yeah what time is it? »

« Six thirty. »

« Hmm, okay. You're stay next to me during my sleep? »

« I. .. Yeah. There's nothing to do. » he said, frowning. Hermione had to respond when the house phone rang. She went and spoke win

« Hello? »

« Hello, Miss Granger? »

« Yes, it's me. »

« This is the London police. I will call for the accident at Paul Granger. You are related with him right ? » He asked.

« Ye .. Yes, » she said, trembling, « how an accident? »

« Yes, I call you to tell you that your father is currently at the Hospital. We just call you to warn you because you're the only one that binds. »

Hermione detain him crying and listened to the instructions of the police. He gave her the address of the hospital and Hermione hung up. Her eyes were shining and Draco was standing beside her.

« This is my father, he had an accident. We must go to the hospital immediately. »

Neither one nor two, Draco grabbed Hermione's bag and jacket with a accio. He took her arm and apparated hidden behind a hospital street. They went into the hospital and Hermione raced to the secretary. She gave him the room number and they courrurent to the room. Hermione entered first and thanked Draco look. After she discussed with her father, she went out and had to leave when she saw Draco entered the room.

« But you-. »

« I do not have for a long time, I promise. » He approached her and kissed her on the forehead and then he entered the room. Paul Granger was lying on the bed, smiling weakly.

« You go well? » Draco asked.

« You know that right? »

« Why do you have a box with pictures and a book and a letter? » Draco asked without answering the question Hermione's father had asked him.

« Read there by yourself. And when you will have read say nothing to Hermione. Please. »

« How so? You hide what exactly Mr. Granger? » Draco asked, crying.

« I. .. Just read it and take good care of my daughter. »

«You're going to die? He asked, worried.

« No, I'm fine. Just read the letter and take care of my daughter. Do not give up as he did. »

« I will. And not because she's working with me. I will because she's my friend and because.. I love her. » he confessed. « Take care of yourself. We will come back tomorrow and I think we will change your hospital. You will come with us to Morocco. »

On this last sentence, Draco came and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. They went with Paul and took their business.

« And my father? »

« I signed a release, we will send it to Morocco. It will be normal tomorrow. Do not worry it's nothing serious. »

« Thank you for being there for me Draco. Really. »

Draco nodded and lay down on the bed. Hermione lay down beside him and put her head on his chest like last night. He stroked her hair and Hermione looked up. She planted her gaze in his and pressed his lips to Draco into a kiss. Draco surprised, responded to the kiss and after she stopped the kiss, she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep quickly. Draco waited until she slept deeply, asking for the letter and began to read.

* * *

Why did Paul frowned at the word Pureblood ? And what kind of letter Draco is going to read ? Yeah by the way I decided to do the meeting in Hogwarts in the chapter 5.. Sorry :(

Anyway, leave a review please.

Coming soon in "The Accident"

_« What the hell is that.. » he muttered to himself « Hermione.. No she can't be.. »_

_« I can't be what ? »_

_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOQo_

_« I told her father that I love her. »_

_« And when will you tell her that you love her directly ? »_

_« Oh you don't know ? She kissed me. In the lips this time. And I think that we're dating now. »_

_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_« Someone died yesterday. You know who is it ? » asked Harry, looking at Hermione._

_« Yeah, Kingsley told me. I'm so sad for them.. What are we going to do ? » _


End file.
